


Presumed...

by Mareel



Series: Always [40]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Destroy Ending, Family, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An end to waiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumed...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at their home near Vancouver approximately eleven months after the Reaper War was won. The title is a reference to a conversation Kaidan had with Shepard on the _Normandy_. It is Shepard's voice.

 

"Kaidan?"

There's no reply, but I can see him out on the deck. The water of the Burrard Inlet is as grey as the sky. October in Vancouver has been blustery and he's not really dressed for it. 

Coming up behind him, I slip my hoodie off and drape it around his shoulders, He still hasn't said anything, but when he doesn't put his arms into the sleeves I notice that he's holding something in both hands. 

Oh no. 

Standing behind him, I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my cheek on his back. 

"I'm so sorry, Kaidan."

His voice is dull. "Mom sent me these today. I guess this makes it official."

Turning him in my arms, I meet his eyes and touch my forehead to his. 

"She wants me to keep them."

Lifting the dogtags from his open hand, I loop the chain over his head.

"I know he'd be proud of you."

 


End file.
